


To untie the wind [Podfic]

by Mousek



Category: Vèntô Aquilònê - I Trillanti (Song)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Folklore, Gen, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, Magical Realism, Mythology - Freeform, Nature, Nature Magic, Non-Linear Narrative, North Wind - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sentient Nature, folk magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousek/pseuds/Mousek
Summary: The wind only talks about the wind.Author's notes:This story was inspired by Roman mythology, Mediterranean and Cantabrian sea feels, and the poemWeather Vane, by Federico García Lorca. The title refers to a spell used in wind magic. There are many variations of it, but in the way I know it, knots are tied to a string in order to catch the wind, and untied when it needs to be released.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	To untie the wind [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peregrinations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peregrinations/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To untie the wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746802) by [theseatheseatheopensea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseatheseatheopensea/pseuds/theseatheseatheopensea). 



> Cover art photo by justaphage.
> 
> Music: [Flight, by Rowan Etzel, performed by the Bowdoin College Chamber Choir. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldgQTZJ5UFg)You can find them on YouTube at [Rowan Etzel.](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzq74klHuclGomB1P8ZxyiA)
> 
> Thank you so much to theseatheseatheopensea for letting me record this beautiful fic!

  


[Direct Dropbox download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1arl57b33m5lsy5/To%20Untie%20the%20Wind.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
